world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Sascha Kreiger
}}| }|long| | }} }| }}}} } |} Council Hello Sascha Kreiger, You are on the council and so is Vapor Snake and I. I'm not sure if JAF1999 accepted and I'm not sure if Nelfen accpeted either. Vapor Snake is president of the council, I'm vice president of the council, and you are "Prime Minister. Your job is to carry out many of the plans such as organizing contests, moving pages if decided, etc President of the council basically gives the okay for decisions unless most of the other members disagree. Nobody has more of a say than any other member. My job is to fill in for Vapor Snake if he is not present. If you would like to switch from Prime Minister to just a regular member, tell me. Please create the World War II Wiki page for the council and label it World War II Wiki:Council of the Wiki. Just put the structure of how the council works so editors will not think that the council rules all or something like that. Remember the council does not rule all and simply has been chosen for their efforts, wisdom, etc. Fargo84 Talk World War II 23:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The Stub Movement Hello Sascha Kreiger, The council page looks great and I just wanted to inform you of my idea for a contest. I forgot where I wrtoe about it though. I I am almost sure I wrote it on the newsletter, but it isn't there, how unusual. Anyway, it will be called the stub movement. The main idea is to fix as many stubs as possible for a chance to become the first wiki editor of the month. I'm still working on what the Editor of the Month will get as a reward besides being congratulated. Well I suppose that is what you can help me with. There doesn't need to be a prize other than congrats, but I was just thinking about adding incentive. Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Links Hello Sascha Kreiger, I just wanted to give you a heads up that the wiki doesn't link to other websites except if it is a reference. I just wanted to tell you and for the Wehrmacht page, don't link to the successing modern armies because the wiki doesn't cover modern things. Fargo84 Talk World War II 03:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. Understood. I linked to them at Wikipedia since they wouldn't be relevant here to have as articles on this wiki. I'll remove them if you haven't already done so. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 03:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Stub Movement go ahead Hello Sascha Kreiger, I see that you're adding some information to stubs and I was wondering if you thought the stub movement began. We're the only ones currently online so would you like to pass the stub movement and begin? I just want to know so I know when to tell users in the community messages. Fargo84 Talk World War II 04:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to, we can. I think it would be a good way of filling up articles and encouraging people to add content. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 04:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Your Signature I see you have started using your sig. Do you like it? JAF1999 Talk World War II 17:01, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it's good. I made one small change since the URL didn't work before, but it's fine now. I don't really like the amount of text it leaves, but as long as it's fine with Fargo and Vapor Snake since it's their wiki. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 18:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Job I've assigned you a job. See it here , please do the job. [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 18:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I just added several important ones. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 18:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Domain & Templates The thing is that we would have to move the entire site from Wiki hosting, which would be a bad idea, we lose all Wikia support and linkings, but nice idea. Shame. How is the assignment going (see prev messages). PS: I am a bureaucrat now! [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 18:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, we would not need to move at all. We would just forward the domain to our wiki. :That's great! Would you be able to make me one? I'm coming with it pretty well. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 18:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat For me, it is a definate yes! You've had so many great edits, and you organize and your dedication is amazing. I'll make you a bureaucrat just after I finish writing this! Good luck and welcome to the team! [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 19:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : Do you want rollback rights too? : [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 19:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Templates, please. Dear Sascha, with your new bureaucratship, I would like you to please do the job I have been asking you to do, by clicking here. do the job I have been asking you to do, by clicking here. :Sure. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 19:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Where is the template IA and AbNote and Archive and Block? ::::Can you put ALL of them please. ::::Sorry, :::: [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 20:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sure, that's fine. I know Wikia includes a lot of templates I'm not sure we use, but I'll add all of them. :::::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 21:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Templates I am so sorry, but can you please do just as you did before, I had to delete the Category page, it crashed. Please add ALL of the Templates HERE. Please can you get it done for the 14th January 18:00 BST? Thanks, use the link. You will be greatly rewarded. [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 16:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry about the block earlier. After some discussion with Fargo, I've decided to let you stay. I do want to notify you though, that your activity will be watched by Fargo and I. And regarding your Bureaucratship please do not grant that permission to ANYONE without consulting Fargo or Me as it cannot be revoked without going through wikia. Thanks, 03:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I understand. I'll make sure of that. :::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 19:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Template List Can you please add ALL of the templates to Project:Template List? Please DON'T link them, I just want a list of templates in plain text. It would be much appreciated, [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 16:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. I've been in the process of doing that, although there's a been a few slowdowns, but I'll get it done. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 17:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Make sure you do it under the namespace World War II Wiki:Template List or Project:Template List. Just make sure it is not the Category Namespace. ::::Please can you get it done by 15:00 on the 14th January 2012 ::::: [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 18:19, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Thanks. I'm sure I can do that. ::::::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 19:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Just for the purpose of timing and for future reference; are you on the Greenwich Meantime? :::::::::: [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 20:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm on US eastern. ::::::::::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 21:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) "Madchen" Dear Sascha, It seems fishy, but Anonnymiss Madchen on WWII Wiki sounds as if it is linked to another account on Sturmkreig (Austech Madchen). And a Madchen was the one accusing you of being a troll. Shall we block Annonymiss Madchen under the Sockpuppetry Policy? Also I think your Wikipedia block is unfair. [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 13:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware of Mädchen, though I don't think she should be blocked, not unless she opens multiple accounts here. There was some controversy at Sturmkrieg because she had two accounts there and really didn't seem to do much. Unless she does anything to earn a block, I don't think she needs to be blocked, for now. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 16:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) My talk page Hey Sascha, check out my talk page, it is fabulous!!!!!! [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 17:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) PS: When you reply to a message I leave you, if you reply on your own talk page just put a in my talk so I don't have to check! :Thanks. Looks good. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 17:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't worry about starting a new section, just indent it. :::: [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 17:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Misc What do you think on my new template (Template:Archived)? Join me in the chat in a few seconds. [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 17:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Well done on 300th edit! :: [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 17:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia Hello Sascha Kreiger, I have already told you and it is the subject of the wikipedia policy that there is to be no copying from any website even if it is attributed. Several other historical wikis copy from wikipedia and if we make our own work, it looks more professional. If you see that an article has been completely or nearly completely taken from another website, delete it or put it up for deletion. Thanks Fargo84 Talk World War II 23:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Explanation I apologize, as I was not trying to cause any trouble, "You were a blatant dick" was not posted as a way of name calling, but to refer to the policy name, "Don't be a Dick". 23:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. I understand. I went to the CoD wiki to look into it and I saw that. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 00:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC)